Pokemon Dark Diamond Chapter 2 Forces Awaken
by rob778899
Summary: Everything seems normal as Diamond and his new companion explore route 203. But, such tranquility does not last for long; as a new a enemy is encountered in this route, that might just end out heroes travels a bit too early.


Jubilith city should not be far from here. (Said Platinum) Yeah I heard my father made it past this route in less than an hour! (said Diamond while walking along) Yeah I wonder how many… Crack! (Suddenly a nearby noise was heard) Did you hear that Platinum? I did Diamond what was it? Moiiii! (a soft pokemon cry was emitted) I've never heard a pokemon cry like that before Platinum. Me neither, could it be an injured pokemon? Maybe… it came from over there (Pointed Diamond East from them at a shallow lake) let's check it out. (Both Diamond and Platinum approached the lake) (A light but dominate green glow could be seen inside the lake) what is it Platinum… (Said Diamond astonished) I don't know Diamond, could it be a pokemon? I've never seen a water pokemon do that before… Moiiiiooo! (The same cry was emitted) It's confirmed (Said Platinum) the sound is coming from their! (Suddenly the object began moving) Platinum, why is it moving!? Moiiiiooiiiio! (The green glow suddenly now began to glow red) Did the orb just change color!? (Screamed Platinum) (Then) Splash! (The mysterious pokemon emerged from the water) (It was small probably around the size of an average Laptop, and had a light green head with spiral shaped circles rolling from the tip of its forehead and sides) (It let out a majestic cry as if it was calling for something) Platinum! What Pokemon is that!? I don't know Diamond I've never even seen pictures of this creature! (The pokemon suddenly glanced at Diamond and Platinum) It's looking at us Platinum! (Both Diamond and Platinum toke a step back) Moiiiii! (Suddenly a vibrant and bright blue light appeared around Diamond and Platinum) (Both Platinum and Diamond now began floating in the air) Platinum I don't want to die! (Said Diamond while screaming and sobbing) I know Diamond just stay calm. (Both trainers braked free from the earth and now hovered over it) (A sudden force suddenly sprang then both upwards, but abruptly stopped three feet away from the ground) (The same force now began moving them both towards the lake) Platinum I can't swim! Calm down Diamond I can't neither! (Both now hovered over the lake) Moiiiioii! (Screamed the pokemon with rage) Uiiiuu (A sudden sound emerged from the background) Muiiiee, Azzelliii (2 more distinct sounds appeared) Moooiiiooo! (the Mysterious pokemon suddenly turned away from Diamond and Platinum) Platinum what's It looking at? (Said Diamond uneasy) Moiiiioo! (Began screeching hostilely) Muiiiie! (Suddenly out of thin air three pokemon appeared) one was pink with a red gem on its forehead. Its "hair" seemed odd it seemed like it has 4 braids starting directly from the tip of the creature's forehead. Another one looked similar. Only this one has a blue head, with a triangle like structure emerging from its head. It two also had a gem on its forehead. Finally the last one also looked stickling similar two the other too. Only yet again, this creature had a yellow head with a spherical touch. It also had a gem in its forehead… Just like the odd one. Moooooiiiio! (The odd creature reacts angrily) Azelliii! (The blue one: seemed neutral and also showed signs of peace towards the odd creature) Mooooiiiiiooooo! (The creature suddenly let out a haunting cry, and instantly sent Diamond and Platinum flying across the river) Miiioooiii! (Then, a small but dark ball appeared in the creatures hands) It's using Shadow ball! (Exclaimed Platinum) Mooiiii! (The creature sent the ball hurdling towards the creature) Ueeiiii! (Suddenly almost by command, the yellow creature sprang up and planted itself between the Creature, and the other two pokemon) (It then crafted a spiracle like anomaly) Its using protect! (Exclaimed Diamond) (The shadow ball clashed with the anomaly and instantly vanished) Muiiiiee! (The pink one suddenly sprung up from behind the yellow creature and fired a pink like beam from its gem) It's using dazzling gleam… (Said Platinum in astonishment) I've never seen a real pokemon use a move like that before… (Said Diamond) (The beam streaked and forced the creature to the ground) Mooiiii…. (Cried the creature in little pain) Azzelli! (The blue creature floated towards the pink creature, and held back its arm so that it could not do more harm) Muiiiee! (Exclaimed the pink creature in disapproval) (Suddenly the odd creature opened its eyes) Moiiiioo! (The creature let out a cry and sent 8 dark spheres from its body in all directions) It's using dark pulse! Quick take cover Diamond! (Both trainers heed in back of a tree) (All eight spheres designated around the route) (Smoke filled the setting) (Diamond toke a peek) Platinum it's gone! (The three creatures opened their eyes) (The pink glanced at the blue one with angered eyes) (The blue creature instantly letted go and floated back towards the yellow one) Muiiie! (The pink creature let out a cry, and began floating away) Ueeiiii! (The yellow creature began following) (But the blue creature stayed) (It glanced at Diamond and Platinum) Azelliii! (The creature let out a playful cry and began floating away) (Both Diamond and Platinum glanced at each other) what did we just witness? (Asked Diamond) (Platinum looked up towards the sky) I think we just saw a legendary battle…


End file.
